The Other Dimension
by Mintgirl109
Summary: One night, a big crash is heard throughout Toon Town, both human and toon wonder who it is until 5 new toons come out of the dust, 3 of them the same species as the Warners, the other two are mice (a seperate story) These three happen to be the opposites of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. What happens when they have to stay with the Warners? YakkoxOC WakkoxOC DotxOC (M for reference/languag
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, it's Minty! Alright, I will update soon and I DO NOT OWN the Animaniacs or any other Warner Bros. Character! And the song is from Disney called 'Let Me Be Good To You' I only own my OC's! I love you all! **

"Here we are sibs! Toon Town, the place for all toons, to live normal lives, almost like humans!" A voice said from the entrance of the active ToonTown. A car zipped by the owner of the voice and his two shorter siblings and in the driver's seat was none other than Daffy Duck.

"And where ducks shouldn't be allowed to drive!" The shortest, whom wore a pink dress and a yellow flower clip that held her ear together. She certainly was a cutie!

"Yakko, I'm confused." The second tallest child said.

"Ha, what else is new?" Asked Yakko with a smirk on his face.

"Well, why ARE we in Toon Town? We never come here…" The shorter one said as he adjusted his red backwards cap, and his red tongue hung lazily out of his mouth. Yakko gave his brother a grin as he rubbed his hat, messing up his hair.

"Well, I wanted to see if the local Burbank gossip was true, rumor is; something crashed here last night, and apparently 5 new toons came out! And again, according to rumor, their with T.P. now, in the Toon Town office building, and here we are!" The eldest sibling waved his arm dramatically before him to a tall brick building, that not only looked old, but also boring. The three siblings walked into the building and went straight into the elevators, all the way to the top floor, where Yakko had heard T.P. and the other toons were. The elevator slowed to a stop and the metal doors opened slowly, and with a slight groan. All three came out, now jumping with excitement of the possibility of new toons, possibly 'special friends'. Yakko led the way as he burst through the only door in the hallway.

"Please, you must take us in, we have no where else to go." A sultry voice said, this made Yakko look away from T.P. to the owner of the voice. His jaw dropped, and his tongue rolled out on the floor, as he looked at the vixen standing in front of him. Although she wasn't a human toon, she was the same, strange species that the Warner's were. Her eyes were lidded with purple eyeshadow, and one of them was covered by her blonde hair that went down to her small waist. She had an hourglass figure, and her chest and hips were swollen to nearly the same size. Her strapless red dress covered her, barely, and it was sinched in the middle with a black belt much like Yakko's.

"You just came here, with some portal, and four more toons, and without explanation, you expect me to give you a place to stay?" The executive of Warner Brothers, was also having a hard time not looking at her. Yakko could tell.

"Yes. I don't think I'm asking too much of you. What about you?" She asked giving a slight pout of her thick red lips, that Yakko found himself imagining were pressed against his own. That's when Yakko decided to cut in as he jumped in front of her, and he watched as Wakko followed.

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEW TOON NURSE!" They chimed, before Wakko jumped in her arms and Yakko went to T.P. , whom looked outraged that the Warners were out of their tower.

"What are you doing out of the tower!" T.P. grouched as Yakko pulled him to the side.

"Forget that, I'm wondering why a gorgeous new, my species, vixen arrived and no one told me!" Yakko said back, as he looked at the girl, who's back was facing them and was holding Wakko, in which hearts floated around his head as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Yakko felt a twinge of jealousy of his brother and then turned back to Plotz. "Look T.P. I think we could help each other out." Said Yakko under his breath. Plotz rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How would that be Warner?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"She needs a place to stay, right?" Yakko asked with a suggestive smile.

"Oh no. No, Warner. Final answer. She may be the same species as you, but she's a respectable toon, they all are. Not nearly as zany, or annoying." With the last word Plotz gave a grit of his teeth. "And you, may corrupt them. The last thing we need is three more of you, running around and causing even more chaos." He growled. Yakko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Then a shock of realization crawled on his face.

"All of them, T.P? Who're the other four?" He asked, cocking his head. Plotz sighed and said in a whisper,

"They're at Dr. Scratchandsniff's. Well, two of them are, the other two went with those, world-obsessed mice… Angelique nearly killed me when I told her we had to talk alone…" Yakko's smile turned into a smirk as he looked back at the girl.

"Angelique huh? The name suits her, it has 'Angel' in the beginning. Anyways, T.P. come on. Where else are you gonna keep them, that's free?" Yakko coaxed. Plotz looked down in thought. That last word had really caught his eye; free. He scowled and looked back up at Yakko.

"Alright fine, but I don't want you or your siblings corrupting her. Understood?" He asked, pointing a short and stubby finger in the toon's face. Yakko gave a smirk and nodded.

"Yes sir!" He stepped over to his siblings and Angelique, before waving a good-bye to Plotz, and draping an arm over Angelique.

"Come on Angel-face, you're comin' with us! Wakko, I think you should jump outta there, at least when we get home, because then it's my turn." Yakko winked at her and she gave a slight frown, and dropped the sibling.

"And my siblings? What are you planning to do with them?" She asked, Yakko helped his brother up and smirked*

"Relaz Angel-face-

"Angelique, my name is Angelique Srenraw." She said as she followed the siblings to the elevator.

"Well, Angelique, we're going to pick them up at Dr. Scratchy's office. Then we'll go home to the water tower, and I will personally show you around, maybe get the mail." He gave her a suggestive smile at her. She smirked and moved forward and put her finger under his chin.

"What do you want me to open it with? A letter opener?" She asked taking a step back and smirking, like she had won the battle. Yakko screwed up his face and shuddered at the imagination of what she said. She stepped back and waited for the door to open, and when it did, she gave a dazzling smirk to Yakko and said, "What, no sarcastic, perverted comment back?" He stuck his tongue out at her, and walked out. Dot and Wakko were astounded, no one had ever shut Yakko up like that, not successfully anyways. The trip to the Shrink's office was silent and quick, Yakko could barely stand it, but he was deep in his thoughts about why he didn't come up with a comeback for her. They entered Scratchy's office and saw two more new toons and Angelique immediately ran up to them and hugged them. The taller of the two hugged her back and the shortest stayed still, actually he had begun to push her off.

"Ang, I'm fine." As he said this he let out a loud series of unhealthy sounding coughs. He got up and put up his hood, before sliding on a pair of dark sunglasses, he leaned on the wall and looked down, not caring about his sister's hurt expression, in which she quickly changed to look at the other girl who wasn't letting go of her sister, instead it seemed like she was crying.

"Shhh… Annabeth, come on. You are seven years old, did they hurt you?" She asked with major concern in her voice that only Yakko could spot. It was a worry that only the eldest siblings could have, and Yakko had discovered it in his dreams.

"W-where are we gonna stay?" Annabeth asked as she wiped her eyes.

"With some new friends I made, uuhhh… You never told me your names." Angelique said as she cast a glance at Yakko, he was staring at her intently. He shook his head and smirked.

"Oh honey, we moved past that stage a while ago. I'm Yakko." He draped an arm over Angelique's shoulders and before his sibling's could say anything someone pushed Yakko away and stood next to Angelique.

"Yeah, and she isn't lookin' for anyone, so bug off!" He growled. Angelique's eyes widened as she looked at Johnathan and helped Yakko up.

"Johnathan! What's wrong with you?" She said grabbing his arm.

"Hey, no one touches my sisters! I know what guys like him do, you told me what happened to mom!" He growled. Angelique's pretty face fell into complete shock as she turned to Johnathan and flicked his ear. "OW! Hey!" Johnathan said as he rubbed his ear and scowled. Angelique turned to the three siblings and took a breath.

"Please, take us to your home." They all could see that she was holding back tears as she walked with Annabeth in her arms.

"Y-Yakko, where's the bathroom?" A voice chimed into his thoughts as he sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. He looked up to Angelique and smirked.

"Why?" He asked giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the next sarcastic remark she would hear.

"To take a shower…"

"Room for two?" He asked standing up. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Actually three, me, myself, and I. now where is the bathroom.?" She asked with a defiant smirk.

"Down the hall Angel-face. First door on your left. Or is that my bedroom, I can't remember…" He gave a sly grin and wriggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and headed the direction he told her and found herself in the bathroom, she quickly pulled out a red towel and started the water. She stripped down and stepped into the steaming water and sighed, before beginning to sing.

"_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_

_Listen to my song_

_Life down here's been hard for you_

_Life has made you strong_

_Let me lift the mood_

_With my attitude_

_Hey fellas_

_The time is right_

_Get ready_

_Tonight's the night_

_Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true_

_Let me be good to you_

_You tough guys_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_You rough guys_

_The best o' you sailors and bums_

_All o' my chums_

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cozy_

_Your baby's here_

_You won't be misunderstood_

_Let me be good to you_

_Hey fellas_

_I'll take off all my blues_

_Hey fellas_

_There's nothin' I won't do_

_Just for you_

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cozy_

_Your baby's here_

_Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you_

_Your baby'y gonna come through_

_Let me be good to you"_

What Angelique didn't know was that a certain Yakko Warner was outside the door listening to her sing, he had caught the voice and couldn't help but listening.

Angelique stopped the water and slipped the towel on. She looked at her dress as she was about to put it on and realized it was completely filthy, and there was no way she was going to wear it like that…it had to be washed first…

'I'll find that other girl, maybe she has something I could wear..' she thought, thinking of Yakko's little sister. She poked her head out of the door, and pulled the towel up more. By now Yakko was back on the couch with Wakko, although she hadn't noticed it, she walked straight into the living room.

"HELLOOOOOOOO NURSE!" They chimed immediately taking in the fact that she was sopping wet and her hair clung to her shoulders. Wakko looked at her as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, he stuffed it back and walked up to her.

"Uhh… Wakko, ain't that your towel?" Yakko asked smirking. Wakko nodded and hearts began to float around his head.

"Some boys." She growled, as she said this Dot walked out and stared.

"Angelique… You okay?" She asked coming in between her and the boys line of view. Angelique sighed with relief as she saw her.

"Well, I.. uhh… my dress is extremely dirty and I was wonderin' if you had anything that I could..uh…borrow…" She said in a near whisper. Dot looked up with an excited gaze.

"MAKEOVER TIME!" She yelled and she pulled Angelique to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

HEYO! Well it's MINTY! I'M BACK! WITH NEW INSPIRATION, NEW HOPES, NEW… STORYLINES! I'LL GO WITH THAT! ;)

Haha, well I'm just here to say that I DO NOT own any of the toons other than my five OC's, actually Warner Brothers owns them! Lettme know what you think of the story, and YES, the paintbrush idea/ the song are both in Repunzel Barbie, don't ask! :D I LOVE YOU!

Angelique sighed as the youngest Warner pulled her along and stored her into her room.

"Don't worry, you got the cutest fashionista in the land takin' care of ya!" Dot giggled and then tapped her chin thoughtfully, getting a vision of what she should put the new toon in. She figured something curving to her line, but not too… well… not too slutty. She tapped her chin and then a smirk grew on her face as she spun around her and when she stopped, Angelique wore an off the shoulder white shirt, and a well-fitting pair of boot pants. Her hair was now dry and it fell neatly over her shoulders and her make-up done like it was before. Dot then whipped out a belt and secured it around Angelique's hips and grinned at her handy work.

Angelique looked down and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks uhh… you never told me your name." Angelique was suddenly ashamed of herself but, she kept her composure and smiled lightly at the Warner girl.

"I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third! But you can call me Dot, call me Dottie, and ya die." Dot said in a bitter-sweet tone. Angelique nodded and cleared her throat.

"Right. So, do you know where my sibling's-

"ANGGGGGEE!" A shrill voice broke the quiet conversation throughout the tower and Angelique sighed.

"That's my cue." She said hastily as she bustled out of the room and followed the screams.

Angelique busted into the kitchen and found her siblings both seething. The girl sibling was seething, tears poured down her cheeks and so did spaghetti sauce on her shirt. The boy seethed as well, steam floated out of his ears as his head dripped with whip cream. The two faced each other and looks of pure hatred was etched on their faces. Angelique groaned and grabbed a roll of paper towels and wet them in the sink, immediately going over to the girl and wiping her shirt off.

"You always take her side!" Her brother yelled from behind her. Angelique took the roll of towels and wet another and started to wipe off her brother's face.

"I haven't taken anyone's side. I only cleaned her off because we both know she'll get even angrier."

"Yeah, whatever Angelique." He growled and crossed his arms as his sister wiped the last of the cream from his face and she knelt in front of him.

"Don't whatever me Johnathan. Let me see." She stared at her brother's face and he sighed, slipping off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of not black, like his two sister's and the Warner's, they were a cloudy grey with a slight red tinge, and Angelique held down her tears.

You see what Johnathan had, wasn't a normal birth 'thing', Johnathan had a terminal illness, not contagious though, anyways, it had all started about a month ago, he caught a cold and it just wouldn't go away, the Underground doctor checked him and told Angelique to watch his eyes, if they went fully red, he would die. There wasn't any treatment for it, as far as the Doctor knew. So seeing his eyes be on the way to redness was heart breaking, I mean how would you feel if your brother was going to die and he was so young? Anyways, back to the story.

Johnathan slid his glasses back on and shook his older sister off and headed to the living room, he pulled his other sister along, knowing that Angelique was about to start sobbing, and he found no reason for Annabelle to see such a thing. As they left, Angelique stood up slowly, choking back her tears as she did so, and turned on the sink. She quickly ran the cold water and washed her face. "_In this time of panic and chaos, the last thing they need is a hysterical sister." _She thought to herself. The water stung her cheeks and she took a needed gulp of air and let out one choked sob as she then headed to the living room to find her siblings ignoring eachother as the watched the TV. The Warners were no where to be found. Angelique sat in between them and about two hours later, it was getting dark, and Annabelle had fallen asleep on Angelique's lap. She now noticed the tear stains that painted her cheeks, and Angelique sighed before walking over and taking the sleeping girl in her arms.

"She can sleep in my room Angelique." A soft voice said _, _Angelique turned to see Dot, her hands folded neatly and her eyes leaded with sympathy for the family. Angelique gave a smile and nod before going through the kitchen back to the sister's room. She laid her sister on the rather large bed and tucked her in, then as she got up to leave, a small hand tugged on her own.

"What about your song Angie? Please?" A small voice said. She turned to find her little sister's scared face staring up at her and Angelique sighed.

"You said you were too o—"

"Well, I'm not… I can't sleep Angie, please?" She pleaded. Angelique smiled softly, which was a rare sight, and crawled into the bed next to her, and the door opened. The youngest Srenraw stood there with his arms stuffed into his pockets, his glasses were on as he stared at the ground, an embarrassed blush was prominent on his cheeks.

"C-can you tell the story too Ange?" He whispered as he twirled his toe into the ground. Angelique arched an eyebrow at him. He never really liked her stories, or her songs. He said he was too old for them-although he was only 6. Angelique nodded and he quickly closed the door , then ran to the bed and curled up next to her. The eldesy sibling would have questioned it, had she not been happy that her brother wanted to be next to her. She smiled softly and got up, then she took a breath and closed the door, she couldn't remember the last time she told the story, and she was a tad nervous, until she turned and saw her sibling's cuddled up nicely, with slightly excited looks on their faces. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Now she realized how tired she was, she could barely remember the story.

"How about tomorrow's story night? I'm tired too Johnny." She yawned and watched her brother shrug and nod. She smiled fully this time and climbed onto the air, and pulled a silver paintbrush and an easel, with a medium sized canvas on it, out from behind her, like magic. Her siblings marveled at this and waited anxiously for the song to begin. Angelique slipped off her gloves and revealed her calloused toon fingers, and a single scar ran down the front of both of her hands. She sighed and began to stroke the canvas, a silver trail followed and fell like paint, the paint took color and a beautiful scene formed. Green trees were sillouhetted against a blue inky sky, that was highlighted with silver stars. A small, pretty waterfall hung in the corner with comfortable looking grass, and fireflies flew around.

The two siblings marveled at this before each one slowly stepped into the painting. Angelique sighed and slipped on her gloves, then slipped into the painting. What she didn't know was 3 curious Warners had followed her. When she next blinked, instead of the pinky, frilly bedroom surrounding her, it was her painting, and it was beautiful. Crickets chirped in harmony in the night, and the moon shined on the waterfall, creating diamonds. This was Angelique's favorite place to go with her siblings, this was the only time they could be a family, without anyone watching to ridicule Angelique for being a bad caretaker, or to try and take away her siblings. Nothing could hurt them here, that's why they all loved it so much. Angelique stood in silence, enjoying the sanctuary, loving the sounds of her siblings giggling and playing, like an actual family.

She smiled and sat next to the water, and watched her siblings roll around and play, something they hadn't done in a long time, and finally they both snuggled on either side of Angelique and sighed happily. Something that made Angelique smile, seeing them happy made her happy. She placed an arm around each one and sighed.

"So, what song will it be tonight?" She asked softly. She watched as they both shrugged,and she smirked, and stared up in thought, then smiled. ((A/N: This song is beautifully done by Jessica Brown and is in the movie: Barbie; Repunzel . I do not own it! :D ))

___"__Constant as the stars above__  
__Always know that you are loved__  
__And my love shining in you__  
__Will help you make your dreams come true__  
__Will help your dreams come true"_

At this she felt a small form crawl in her lap, and she looked down to find her brother curled up in her lap. She smiled and slowly took off his sunglasses and slid off his hood to reveal his sleeping features. __

_"The lamb lies down and rests it head__  
__On its mother's downy bed__  
__Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow__  
__And butterfly dreams of a violet rose__  
__Dreams of a violet rose"_

Angelique pulled out her paintbrush and began to stroke the ground, a beautiful rose came out and she continued to sing as Annabelle curled up and laid her head on Angelique's lap, next to Johnathan, and plucked the rose, softly stroking it's petals and humming along.__

_"I'll cradle you in my arms tonight__  
__As sun embraces the moonlight__  
__The clouds will carry us off tonight__  
__Our dreams will run deep like the sea__  
__Our dreams will run deep like the sea"__  
_

Annabelle slowly began to fall asleep as her sister sang and stroked her head.

___"Constant as the stars above__  
__Always know that you are loved__  
__And my love shining in you__  
__Will help you make your dreams come true__  
__Will help your dreams come true."_

At the final words Annabelle yawned and curled up.

"I love you Angelique." She whispered. Angelique smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too Belle. And you're brother. Good night." She whispered.


End file.
